


lull

by drmsqnc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: “don’t do that,” you huff. “it’s a present, you idiot.”





	lull

The lights are low when you walk into the bedroom. Elijah lays on his back in the bed, completely motionless. 

You pause, lips slightly parted with unspoken words. Just as you quietly start to head back out the door, a low chuckle meets your ears.

“Leaving without even a hello?” His voice is like smoke, curling through the silence to caress every inch of you. You bite back a gasp. “You’ll hurt my feelings.”

“I didn’t want to wake you,” you say. You sigh heavily, bordering delightfully dramatic. “But it seems I had nothing to worry about.” 

He hums and shifts slightly. You can see a sliver of his gaze roving over you, dark and warm. 

“Come here,” his hand curls one finger slowly, gesturing you closer. “Something’s different about you today.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You take your sweet time walking over to him. Everything within you fights not to grin. “Are you feeling alright?” 

The minute your knees touch the mattress, his hand snaps out. You shriek, laughing as he tugs you over him. 

“Wait, wait, I’ll drop it–!”

Your pleas fall on deaf ears as he wrestles the box you have behind your back from you. 

“What’s this?” he raises an eyebrow. 

“Don’t do that,” you huff. “It’s a present, you idiot.”

You sit back on his lap as he traces the edge of the package slowly. “What for?”

“Oh, very funny,” you roll your eyes. When he doesn’t answer, you squint. “Seriously? You do know what day it is, don’t you?”

“…Ah.”

“ _Ah?”_

It’s his turn to roll his eyes. His fingers idly trace patterns on the bare skin of your thigh, leaving shivers in their wake. “Days seem to blur together of recent,” he muses. “On and on - a droll repeat of the ticking hands of time.” 

“But how could you forget?” You wouldn’t let it go. “It’s your  _birthday.”_

“A day of many,” he shrugs. “Not that important, in retrospect.”

“Forget your retrospect,” you frown. “It’s important to me. And you have no right to say that - you bought out an entire mall for my birthday last year!  _A whole mall,_ Elijah!”

“But that’s you,” he murmurs, voice digging low into something that leaves your head light. He sits up, keeping a hand on your waist to anchor you to his lap. Nose brushing past your neck, he slowly presses a hot kiss to your collarbone. “You deserve it all. I would never forget such an important day.”

Your eyes flutter. Swallowing, you press a hand to his chest.

“ _Elijah_ ,” you breathe. He smirks, the tilt of it downright dangerous. You narrow your eyes disapprovingly.

“Yes, yes,” he chuckles finally. “I understand.”

“And?”

“And I won’t do it again,  _ma'am_.”

You gasp in mock offense, shoving him roughly. Elijah laughs, letting himself drop back easily onto the covers. You shake your head, climbing off the top of him. 

“You know, I would suggest that we go out today. But alas,  _someone_ decided they wanted to be a recluse and live out in the middle of nowhere.” You stretch. “Oh well. Guess we’ll have to do something else. Do you think I could get the Chloes to-”

His hand grabs your wrist.

Your eyes meets his. Any playfulness that had been in his gaze is now nonexistent. He stares, almost as if he’s committing this scene to memory.

“Thank you,” he says after a long moment. 

Your eyes slip close in bliss. Bringing his hand to your mouth, you brush your lips to the inside of his wrist almost reverently.

“Of course.”


End file.
